


Venite Adoremus

by Kasasagi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Music, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, choir boy!Connor, organist!Hank, very mild size kink
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasasagi/pseuds/Kasasagi
Summary: Chorobně nesmělý sborista Connor se na první poslech (a posléze i pohled) zamiluje do jistého staršího nabručeného varhaníka.  Hank/Connor
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. A holubice k němu v době večerní přilétla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayleeK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeK/gifts).

> Povídka vznikla v rámci adventní slash výměny 2019 jako dárek pro Kaylee J. Kenway, která si přála fluff, AU, hurt/comfort, family. Patoložka mi sice později vysvětlila, že to mohl být jen jeden z těchto žánrů, a ne nutně všechny, ale zrovna na tento pár vůbec není problém to zkombinovat :). A obzvlášť o Vánocích.

  1. _ listopadu_

Mše skončila. Connor zůstal ještě chvíli sedět na svém místě, zatímco ostatní kolem něj se zvedali z lavic a odcházeli směrem k východu z kaple. Strnule hleděl před sebe na jednoduchou vitráž znázorňující holubici se zelenou snítkou v zobáku.

_A holubice k němu v době večerní přilétla, a hle, měla v zobáčku čerstvý olivový lístek. Tak Noe poznal, že vody ze země ustoupily_, zarecitoval Connor v duchu, a hned se cítil trochu lépe. Ačkoliv jeho a ostatní, kteří dnes navštívili bohoslužbu, ledacos rozdělovalo, něco měli přece jen společné. Bibli přece znali všichni křesťané.

Mezitím utichly poslední kroky. Varhany, které přestaly hrát po poslední sloce dušičkové písně, se náhle znovu rozezněly. Jejich tóny Connora prudce vytrhly ze zamyšlení.

Oči se mu lehce rozšířily údivem. Zatímco u písní z kancionálu, které v kapli zazněly předtím, si ani nebyl jistý, zda nástroj skrývající se na kúru jsou vůbec varhany, a přemýšlel, jestli to třeba není jenom harmonium, teď se jeho pochybnosti rázem rozplynuly. 

Proměnil se nejen nástroj, který nyní zněl jako majestátní varhany s tisíci píšťal, jaké bývají v největších katedrálách a do obyčejné vesnické hřbitovní kaple by se ani nevešly, ale celá budova jakoby se naplnila jakousi zvláštní energií. Connor nebyl žádný hudební znalec, ale hudba linoucí se seshora mu přišla velmi moderní až avantgardní; odvážné, zdánlivě nesourodé tóny vytvářely nečekanou harmonii, která rozeznívala cosi v jeho nitru.

Zatímco v průběhu mše ho při poslechu rutinních skladeb ani nenapadlo o něčem takovém uvažovat, teď se přistihl nad tím, že si představuje podobu pro něj neznámého varhaníka. V jeho představě to byl muž o pár let starší než Connor sám, s ostře řezanými rysy a uhrančivýma očima. Tmavé vlasy měl mírně rozcuchané, při hře si je totiž každou chvíli prohrábl rukou v lehce dramatickém gestu.

Connorův pohled bezděky zabloudil ke kúru. Z tohoto úhlu nebyly vidět ani varhany, natož ten, kdo seděl za nimi.

Rozhlédl se po kapli. Kromě něj tady dole už skutečně nikdo nezůstal. Proto příliš nepřemýšlel a zamířil rovnou k otevřeným dveřím schodiště vedoucího na kúr. Zatímco stoupal po točitých schodech a varhanní hudba gradovala do strhujícího finále, Connorova fantazie pracovala na plné obrátky, aby dotvořila podobu neznámého hudebníka.

Byl štíhlý až vyhublý, oblečený v černé hedvábné košili s rudým šátkem nedbale uvázaným kolem krku. V celém jeho vzezření bylo cosi francouzského, až do té míry, že si Connor na jeho havraních vlasech dokázal docela dobře představit nasazený baret, i když do kaple ho varhaník samozřejmě nenosil.

Zbývalo posledních pár schodů. Takto zblízka burácela hudba natolik, že z toho Connora až brněly uši. Zněla jako něco určeného pro podstatně větší prostor, než byla tato skromná kaple. _Kdo to tu jenom mohl takhle preludovat?_

Connorova bujná fantazie, kterou si vypěstoval během let, aby unikl z nepříliš útěšné reality svého dospívání, okamžitě vykreslila imaginárního varhaníka jako rodáka z této vesnice, který se prosadil někde ve světě (například v Paříži), v době Dušiček přijel navštívit rodinu a na žádost nějakého známého zaskočil zahrát na této mši.

Connor vzal za kliku dveří na vrcholku schodiště a co nejtišeji vstoupil na kúr. Mocné crescendo právě v tu chvíli skončilo a následovala podstatně jemnější dohra.

Nepočítaje v to ligotání svíček a barevných lucerniček na hrobech venku za obloukovými okny, jediné světlo tady nahoře poskytovala slabá lampička přímo nad varhanami, která byla natočena tak, že osvětlovala pouze klaviaturu, a Connorovy oči zpočátku z varhaníka neviděly nic než ruce, které nad klávesami létaly jako dvě holubice.

Skladba skončila. Holubice spočinuly na klávesách, zemdlelé, jako by celý den létaly nad zaplavenou zemí v marném hledání suchého místa, kde by mohly spočinout. Pak se jedna z nich vymrštila a zmáčkla tlačítko na boku nástroje, načež kúr zaplavilo seshora vycházející jasné světlo.

Z Connorových úst vyšlo mimovolné zasyknutí. To když zjistil, že ty ruce nepatřily mladému pařížskému bohémovi z jeho představy. Jejich skutečným majitelem byl unaveně vyhlížející padesátník v džínové bundě s krví podlitýma očima, neupravenou šedou kšticí a rovněž šedivým plnovousem. Connorovo zasyknutí neuniklo jeho pozornosti.

Krví podlité oči, které ještě před okamžikem hleděly zpod těžkých víček otupěle jako zraky starého unaveného psa, se náhle zaostřily a zabodly do Connora s nečekanou pronikavostí. 

„Co tu chcete,“ vyštěkl po Connorovi hrubý, chraplavý hlas, z kterého byla cítit kořalka a laciné cigarety.

„Já-“ Connorovi se zadrhl hlas. Vlastně vůbec nepřemýšlel o tom, co udělá, až se setká s neznámým varhaníkem, ale pokud byl připraven s někým mluvit, byl to přelud z jeho fantazie, nikoliv skutečný člověk. A hlavně ne tento muž, který se právě před jeho očima pomalým pohybem zvedl do vzpřímené polohy, a ukázalo se, že je to kolos tyčící se do bezmála dvou metrů. 

_Kdyby chtěl, mohl by mě přetrhnout vedví_, proběhlo Connorovi hlavou, a ta myšlenka v něm vyvolala zvláštní mravenčení, které mu vůbec nepomáhalo složit dohromady nějakou smysluplnou větu vysvětlující jeho přítomnost zde, právě naopak.

„Nevíte, kde je tady záchod?“ slyšel sám sebe vykoktat ke svému naprostému zděšení. Na tváři varhaníka se objevil výraz, ve kterém se mísilo nepochopení s nedůvěrou. Mohutný muž otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale Connor si na odpověď nepočkal. Místo toho se zamumlanou omluvou zbaběle vycouval zpátky na schodiště. 

Až při potupném poloúprku po schodech dolů si náhle uvědomil, že nástrojem na kúru, který v něm před malou chvílí dokázal navodit představu pařížské katedrály, bylo ve skutečnosti harmonium.

…

  1. _ listopadu _

Connor listoval podzimním číslem vesnického zpravodaje, prvním, které mu přišlo do schránky poté, co se sem přistěhoval. S mírným zájmem si přečetl článek o zahájení první etapy výstavby kanalizace, aby znuděně přelétl úspěchy žáků místní základní školy na výstavě drobného zvířectva. Pak jeho zrak padl na obdélníček s následujícím textem:

Rádi zpíváte? Zapojte se do vánočních zpěvů!  
Chrámový sbor sv. Cecílie hledá posily pro zpěv na půlnoční vánoční mši. 

Zájemci nechť se dostaví na kteroukoliv zkoušku, které se konají každé úterý od 19:00 na faře.  
Vítáni hlavně muži.

Inzerát nebyl podepsán, ale Connorovi se i tak rozbušilo srdce. Za těch pár týdnů, co ve vesnici strávil, už dobře věděl, že kostelní sbor měl, spolu s hudebním doprovodem bohoslužeb, na starosti místní varhaník Hank Anderson.

Návštěvy kostela byly jedinou společenskou aktivitou, kterou Connor zatím ve svém novém bydlišti rozvinul. Na začátku si přitom připadal jako vetřelec, jako někdo, kdo má napsáno na čele, že sem ve skutečnosti nepatří. Zvědavé pohledy, kterým se jako nováček pochopitelně nevyhnul, v tomto ohledu příliš nepomáhaly. Uklidnil ho ale otec Markus, kterému vůbec nevadilo, když se mu Connor přiznal, že ve skutečnosti není katolík.

„Naše farnost je otevřená všem, stejně jako by měla být celá naše církev,“ řekl mu a Connor pocítil bodavý osten při vzpomínce na to, jak ho jeho vlastní společenství vyhnalo.

Kromě otce Markuse ovšem Connor v kostele nemluvil s nikým, a už vůbec ne s varhaníkem Andersonem. Po každé mši zůstal ještě drahnou chvíli sedět v lavici v naději, že se bude opakovat magický hudební zážitek z kaple, ale bohužel se tak nestalo. Po poslední sloce příslušné písně následovala vždy jen konvenční dohra a krátce na to se ze schodiště ozvaly těžké, někdy trochu vrávoravé kroky Hanka Andersona opouštějícího chrám.

Connorovy oči se nemohly odtrhnout od řádku hlásajícího, že jsou ve sboru „vítáni hlavně muži“. Na té větě nebylo zhola nic sugestivního. Connor už během svého života stihl patřit do tří různých pěveckých sborů a v každém z nich, k nelibosti jejich sbormistrů, převažovaly ženy. Z nějakého důvodu mu ta věta přesto vháněla horkost do tváří.

Jeho fantazie, která už mu v životě přivodila nemálo potíží, se zase nekontrolovatelně rozjela a aniž by si to přál, vykreslila mu výjev, ve kterém zazvonil u dveří fary, otevřel mu varhaník Anderson a než Connor stačil cokoliv říct, hrubě ho přirazil ke zdi, těma velkýma, talentovanýma rukama snadno znehybnil Connorova zápěstí a bez ptaní se zmocnil jeho úst…

Horko z jeho tváří se z velké části přesunulo do podstatně níže položených partií.

Connor zaúpěl. Předtím byl v zásadě rozhodnut na zkoušku jít, jelikož zaprvé zpěv byl jeho koníčkem a zadruhé plánoval své první opravdové Vánoce oslavit se vším všudy, k čemuž se aktivní účast na půlnoční mši ideálně hodila, jenže teď si nedokázal představit, jak by se mohl podívat sbormistrovi do očí. Jako kdyby nestačila ta trapná situace tehdy v kapli.

_Každé úterý v 19 hodin, _stálo v té pozvánce. Úterý bylo shodou okolností právě dnes a hodiny nad Connorovým kuchyňským stolem ukazovaly 18:47. Zhluboka se nadechl a s pomyšlením, že to nějak dopadne, na sebe rychle hodil svetr a bundu a vyrazil ven.


	2. Kdo střeží svá ústa a jazyk, střeží svou duši před soužením

Když Connor o dvanáct minut později zazvonil na dveře fary, jeho fantazie se – ať už bohudík nebo bohužel – nenaplnily, neboť nejen že mu neotevřel Hank Anderson, ale ani nikdo jiný, takže po několika minutách rozpačitého přešlapování zkusil vzít za kliku a když zjistil, že je otevřeno, váhavě vstoupil dovnitř.

Najít místnost, ve které se scházel sbor, nebylo těžké; stačilo jít po sluchu tím směrem, odkud se ozývalo _doremifasolasidóóó_.

V předsíni si Connor zul své obnošené tenisky a postavil je hned vedle o dobrých pět čísel větších černých šněrovacích bot, které mohly patřit pouze varhaníku Andersonovi, a zase přitom pocítil to lehké mravenčení.

Zaklepal na dveře, ze kterých vycházel zpěv, ale přes mocné _dosilasofamiredóóó _ho opět zřejmě nikdo neslyšel, takže mu už podruhé nezbývalo nic jiného než vstoupit bez vyzvání.

Po jeho příchodu zpěv ustal, jako když utne, a na Connora se upřelo zhruba deset párů překvapených očí. První, kdo promluvil, byl Hank Anderson.

„Jestli hledáte záchody, tak ty sou naproti, druhý dveře vpravo,“ sdělil Connorovi s úšklebkem, který mohl být pohrdavý stejně jako pobavený.

Connor okamžitě zrudnul.

„Ne, já- přišel jsem na inzerát. Do sboru,“ vysvětloval rychle a upřímně přitom litoval, že sem vůbec chodil.

„Cože?“ K nepochopení se přidala nedůvěra. „Já sem žádnej inzerát rozhodně nepsal.“

„To já,“ ozvala se povědomý hlas, který patřil nakrátko ostříhané blondýně kolem třicítky. Connor si uvědomil, že ji zná; jmenovala se Kara a pracovala ve stejném supermarketu jako on, i když se zatím potkali jenom na jedné směně.

„Dala jsem oznámení do zpravodaje, že náš sbor hledá posily na půlnoční, nejlíp muže.“

„Proboha proč?“ podivil se upřímně varhaník.

„Už jsem nemohla poslouchat, jak si pořád stěžuješ, že my soprány furt strašně pištíme a chudáka Simona není slyšet,“ řekla Hankovi bojovně a vyzývavě vystrčila svou lehce špičatou bradu. Blondýn vedle ní, zřejmě Simon, se při jejích slovech bolestně zašklebil. 

Hank Anderson častoval Karu nevlídným pohledem. 

„Nebylo by jednodušší prostě ubrat na tom pištění, než sem tahat někoho novýho?“ zabrblal napůl pro sebe a pak nahlas řekl:

„Napsala jsi tam doufám, že přijímáme pouze lidi, co uměj zpívat, že jo?“

„No…“ Kaře najednou došla slova, protože nic takového v jejím inzerátu nebylo; zváni byli všichni, kdo zpívají _rádi. _A jak asi každý dobře ví, zpívat _rád_ a zpívat _dobře_ můžou být dvě zcela odlišné věci.

„Tak si vás vyzkoušíme,“ obrátil se sbormistr přímo na Connora. „Zazpívejte nám něco.“

„A co?“ zeptal se Connor nejistě. 

„Něco církevního, nebo klidně i populárního, to je jedno,“ mávl rukou Hank.

Connor měl najednou v hlavě úplně vymeteno. Nenapadalo ho jedna jediná píseň. Populární hudbu dobrovolně v podstatě neposlouchal a z katolických písní si ještě žádnou nepamatoval tak dobře, aby ji dovedl zazpívat.

_Přece tady nebudu zpívat stupnici_, přemítal zoufale, zatímco ticho kolem něj se stávalo čím dál nesnesitelnějším a výraz sbormistra čím dál netrpělivějším. A pak se mu v hlavě cosi sepnulo a na jazyk se mu náhle sama drala povědomá slova:

„Ty, Jehovo, jsi Bůh, máš jméno jedinečné, je nádherné a vděčné…“

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak se místností rozezněl nadšený potlesk „Bravo!“ vykřikla Kara a Simon vedle ní Connorovi ukázal vztyčený palec. Dokonce i Hank Anderson uznale pokýval hlavou. 

„Takže zpívat umíš, ty- jak se vlastně jmenuješ?“ přešel najednou na tykání.

„Connor,“ odpověděl Connor s trochu plachým, ale potěšeným úsměvem.

„Zpívat umíš, Connore, to se musí nechat,“ zopakoval Hank slova chvály. Pak se ale jeho tvář zachmuřila. „Ale můžeš mi říct, proč jsi nám tu zazpíval zrovna píseň svědků Jehovových?“

Connor na něho hleděl s nešťastným výrazem a vůbec nevěděl, co na to říct. _Protože oni jsou to jediné, co znám? Vyrůstal jsem mezi nimi, ale vyloučili mě, jsem ještě jedním z nich nebo ne? _I když už uplynul skoro rok, nebyl schopný si otázku své vlastní identity vyjasnit ani sám v sobě, natož o ní mluvit před lidmi.

„A není to jedno?“ přispěchal mu na pomoc Simon, když už Connorovo mlčení trvalo příliš dlouho a zpěváci si mezi sebou začali vyměňovat rozpačité pohledy.

„To máš vlastně pravdu, s tímhle hlasem bych bral snad i satanistu,“ pokrčil rameny Hank a všichni se ulehčeně rozesmáli. K tématu Connorova náboženství se pak už nikdo na této, ani na žádné z příštích zkoušek sboru díkybohu (nebo díky Jehovovi?) nevrátil. 

…

  1. _ prosince _

Aniž by zvedl zrak, Connor automaticky namarkoval už asi dvacátou bagetu, třicátou láhev Coca Coly a nejméně padesátou čokoládovou tyčinku. Doba krátce po poledni, kdy měli žáci místní základní školy přestávku mezi dopoledním a odpoledním vyučováním, patřila v jejich supermarketu mezi nejrušnější.

O další tři velmi podobné nákupy později ovšem Connor oči prudce zvedl, aby se přesvědčil, že nakupujícím tentokrát není školák. Na pás k němu totiž dojela osamělá placatka rumu.

A pak oči zvedl ještě víc, aby se Hankovi Andersonovi mohl podívat do tváře a ne někam doprostřed rozložitého hrudníku.

„Ještě dvoje petry k tomu,“ zabručel Hank, když se jejich pohledy setkaly.

Connor se otočil a roztřesenou rukou hrábl do regálu za pokladnou, aby odtamtud vytáhl cigarety požadované značky. Jedna krabička mu přitom upadla na podlahu. Ignoroval to a s bušícím srdcem podal cigarety Hankovi. Když se při předání jejich prsty lehce dotkly, polilo ho horko po celém těle.

_Proč jenom nemůžu být normální?_ pomyslel si zoufale. Skutečně nevěděl, jestli je na vině přísná jehovistická výchova jeho matky, kvůli které ve škole v podstatě neměl žádné kamarády, a navazování sebebanálnějších společenských kontaktů pro něho bylo dodnes noční můrou, nebo jestli je prostě jenom od přírody takhle nepoužitelné nemehlo. Práci v supermarketu, kterou by jeho matka zajisté pohrdala, kdyby se ovšem měla šanci dozvědět, že tu Connor pracuje, si ostatně vybral právě proto, aby se naučil lépe komunikovat s lidmi. A myslel si, že se mu to za těch pár týdnů už docela dařilo. Přítomnost varhaníka Andersona ho ovšem z nějakého důvodu zbavovala i toho mála sociálních dovedností, které si stihl vypěstovat.

Connor se křečovitě usmál a řekl:

„Dělá to 244,50.“

Hank vytáhl z kapsy džín tři umolousané stovky a hodil je před Connora. Connor se otočil k pokladně, aby mu vydal, ale Hank ho zastavil tím, že ho nečekaně vzal za ruku.

„To je dobrý, drobný si nech,“ řekl s malým úsměvem, z kterého se mu dělaly vějířky vrásek kolem očí.

„Ale…“ zůstal na něho Connor civět s pootevřenými ústy. Úžas nad tou neuvěřitelnou, zázračnou skutečností, že ho Hank _vzal za ruku,_ v tuto chvíli přebilo jeho nepochopení. Už se setkal s tím, že zákazník nechtěl zpátky korunu nebo dvě, ale víc než padesát korun? Tolik se přece obvykle nedávalo ani jako spropitné v restauracích! „Vždyť to potřebujete víc než já,“ řekl málem, ale na poslední chvíli raději zůstal mlčet.

Což bylo jedině dobře; kromě toho, že by něco takového bylo krajně nezdvořilé – výběr nejlevnější značky alkoholu i cigaret v kombinaci s poněkud zanedbaným zevnějškem sice naznačoval, že má Hank trochu hlouběji do kapsy, ale Connor se svou minimální mzdou a sociálním bydlením neměl moc co říkat – by tím Connor také porušil své vlastní zásady, jak varhaníka oslovovat.

Hank mu sice začal hned od začátku Connorovy první zkoušky ve sboru tykat, ale sám mu tykání nenabídl. Connor si netroufal mu tuto důvěrnost oplatit, ale do vykání někomu, kdo mu tykal, se mu taky dvakrát nechtělo, toho si užil dost ve škole. Proto to zatím řešil tak, že se snažil v hovorech s Hankem – kterých ostatně zatím proběhlo jenom minimum – vyhnout používání jakýchkoliv osobně adresovaných slovesných tvarů.

Connor vyprovázel Hanka pohledem, dokud nezmizel v automatických posuvných dveřích.

„Zas si nekoupil nic k jídlu, co?“ ozvalo se těsně vedle něj, až se Connor málem lekl. Otočil se po hlase. Byla to Kara, která kousek od něj rovnala do regálu psí konzervy.

„Ne, jenom alkohol a cigarety,“ odvětil po pravdě Connor.

Kara rezignovaně zavrtěla hlavou.

„Od té doby, co je sám, to s ním jde vážně z kopce. Škoda, takový šikovný chlap,“ řekla a věnovala mu podivně významný pohled, o kterém Connor nevěděl, jak si ho má vyložit. Spíše ho však v Kařině promluvě zaujalo něco jiného. 

„Hank žije sám?“ zeptal se s předstíranou lhostejností.

„No jo. Manželka od něj odešla, po tom co-“ Kara se rozhlédla po obchodě. Když seznala, že kolem nejsou žádní zákazníci ani nikdo další z personálu obchodu, nechala konzervy konzervami a důvěrně se opřela o Connorovu pokladnu.

„Jak bych ti to jenom – byla to taková nešťastná záležitost. Začalo to- všechno to začalo tím, když Hank přišel o práci,“ dala se Kara do vyprávění.

Něco hluboce zakořeněného v Connorově výchově ho téměř přinutilo říct, že by se Kara neměla oddávat klevetám – _kdo střeží svá ústa a jazyk, střeží svou duši před soužením_ – ale na poslední chvíli to dokázal spolknout, protože jeho zájem o Hanka Andersona byl silnější než cokoliv jiného.

„Víš, on nebyl vždycky varhaník tady ve vsi, teda občas nám tu při mši zahrál, ale nebylo to jeho hlavní zaměstnání. Učil varhanní hru na konzervatoři, jenomže se nějak nepohodl s ředitelkou a ona ho vyhodila. Otec Markus ho zaměstnal jako stálého varhaníka a Hank si k tomu přivydělává hraním na svatbách a hlavně pohřbech, protože co si budem povídat, těch je víc. Mezi ním a Samanthou – tak se jmenuje jeho bývalá – to ani předtím nebylo dvakrát růžové a po téhle změně to teprve šlo rychle od desíti k pěti. Jejich hádky byly slyšet až k sousedům, a to měli pořádně velkou zahradu, a Hank trávil čím dál víc času U dědků.“

Connor přikývl na znamení toho, že ví, o čem je řeč. „U dvou dědků“ se jmenovala místní hospoda kousek pod kostelem. Když Connor procházel kolem, tak v rozsvíceném okně často zahlédl, jak se varhaník sedící sám u stolu mračí na půllitr piva před sebou.

„Chudák Cole tím dost trpěl,“ dodala Kara.

„Cole?“ nadzvedl Connor tázavě obočí. 

„Hankův syn, hodný kluk. Chodil do třídy s naší Alice, byla pak moc smutná, když se to stalo,“ sdělila mu Kara s lítostí v hlase.

„Když se co stalo?“ zeptal se Connor mírně zmateně, protože dosud zcela přímočaré vyprávění náhle ztratilo na srozumitelnosti.

„Ta věc v kapli. Samantha to tehdy prostě nerozdýchala. Já se jí nedivím, vidět vlastního syna v rakvi… no a Hank od té doby-“

„Ale jaká věc v kapli?“ přerušil ji Connor netrpělivě. Pořád nechápal, o čem to Kara vlastně mluví, ale začínal mít jisté nepříjemné tušení. Kara se nadechla, aby mu něco odpověděla, když tu se na celou prodejnu ozvalo: „Karo! Kde vězíš?!“

Kara se bleskurychle odlepila od pokladny a zamířila směrem do oddělení pečiva, kde už na ni čekala vedoucí s nepříliš spokojeným výrazem ve tváři. 

Pokračování Hankova příběhu se od ní Connor už toho dne nedočkal. I tak měl pocit, že se dozvěděl dost na to, aby pochopil aspoň z části, proč je Hank Anderson takový, jaký je.


	3. Opojný nápoj je křikloun; kdo se v něm kochá, ten moudrý není.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedna věc v této kapitole byla inspirována filmem Kolja. Kdo viděl, asi bude vědět.

Když Connorovi skončila směna, už se začínalo stmívat. Poté, co vyšel ven, ho do obličeje okamžitě udeřil ledový vzduch. Během posledního týdne teploty prudce klesly z nevlídně podzimních na mrazivě zimní. Sněhu zatím napadla jen nepatrná troška, ale mrzlo zato každou noc a dnes teploty nepřekročily nulu ani přes den. Přes chlad, který ho okamžitě přinutil strčit holé ruce do kapes příliš tenkého kabátu, se mu do miniaturní, dosud téměř nezařízené obecní garsonky nad poštou hned nechtělo, a tak se rozhodl pro krátkou procházku.

Zamířil vzhůru do kopce po ulici vedoucí kolem zámeckého parku a pozoroval blikající vánoční výzdobu, kterou už měly skoro všechny domy, jež míjel, ačkoliv do Vánoc zbývaly ještě téměř tři týdny.

_Hank přišel o syna._

Zatímco ještě před chvíli se na něj Connor až zlobil – i když na to samozřejmě neměl žádné právo – za to, že ten obrovský hudební talent, jehož záblesk měl Connor šanci spatřit na Dušičky, marní na takovém místě a co hůř, utápí v alkoholu, teď se mu hrdlo sevřelo v návalu lítosti.

Protože Hank sice často navenek působil nabručeně až odtažitě, ale po několika zkouškách sboru Connor poznal, že drsná slupka ve skutečnosti ukrývá dobré srdce. Byl si jistý, že byl Hank dobrým otcem, na rozdíl od jeho vlastního, který zmizel neznámo kam, když měl Connor méně než tři roky, a nechal ho samotného s matkou.

_S matkou, která kvůli své víře neslavila Vánoce, _pomyslel si Connor s ozvěnou staré hořkosti, když prošel kolem další krásně nazdobené borovičky. Neslavení Vánoc bylo objektivně vzato ve skutečnosti ještě to nejmenší na seznamu věcí, které Connor své matce vyčítal, ale bůhví proč to patřilo mezi křivdy, jež dodnes pociťoval nejsilněji. _Hank se svým synem Vánoce určitě slavil_, blesklo Connorovi hlavou, a hned se zastyděl, že ještě před chvíli myslel na své vlastní dětinské trápení, které bylo oproti tomu Hankovu úplně nicotné.

Došel na vrchol kopce, kde se nacházel mělký rybníček. K jeho překvapení po jeho zamrzlém povrchu jezdilo několik dětí na bruslích. Mrzlo jen pár dní, a to ještě většinou pouze v noci, takže vrstva ledu nemohla být nijak zvlášť silná, ale děti tady přesto bruslily v podstatě bez dozoru; jen jednu menší holčičku z břehu starostlivě pozorovala maminka.

Když Connor došel k rybníku trochu blíž, zjistil, že to není tak docela pravda. Na druhé straně, ve stínu velké, holé vrby, ještě někdo stál; Connor to poznal hlavně podle oranžového konce zapálené cigarety.

Když se přiblížil až k okraji zamrzlé hladiny, zjistil, že osamělým kuřákem pozorujícím bruslící děti je Hank Anderson, a sevřelo se mu srdce v novém návalu soucitu. Loni tady s největší pravděpodobností bruslil i Cole, takže pro Hanka musel být zdánlivě idylický pohled na skotačící děti přímo drásavý.

Obloha mezitím úplně ztmavla a rozsvítily se pouliční lampy. Rybník se postupně vyprázdnil; nejprve odešla maminka s holčičkou a chvíli poté i čtveřice zhruba osmiletých chlapců, kteří na ledě hráli hokej. Jenom osamocená postava pod vrbou zůstávala na svém místě.

Začalo sněžit, a Connorovi byla čím dál větší zima. Dnes ráno trochu spěchal, a jelikož to měl z bytu do práce jenom kousek, rozhodl se s oblékáním moc nezdržovat. Což se ukázalo jako chyba. Po všech stránkách nejrozumnější, co teď mohl udělat, by bylo se otočit a okamžitě jít domů. Místo toho se samozřejmě vydal směrem k Hankovi, který právě odhodil nedopalek cigarety a vystoupil ze stínu vrby. 

Když se jejich pohledy střetly, Connor měl v hlavě zase téměř dokonalé prázdno.

„Upřímnou soustrast,“ vyhrkl to jediné, co se mu mermomocí dralo na jazyk.

Na Hankově tváři, ozářené žlutým světlem pouliční lampy, se rozhostil výraz upřímného překvapení.

„Prosím?“ zeptal se udiveně.

Connor zbledl. Jako vždy jednal impulzivně a neměl dvakrát jasnou představu, jak Hank na jeho kondolence zareaguje, ale s nepochopením nepočítal vůbec. I když to vlastně nebylo nic divného, uvědomoval si teď. Vždyť on přece vůbec nevěděl, kdy k onomu neštěstí došlo. Mohlo to být klidně před mnoha lety a zničehonic vyslovené přání upřímné soustrasti tak varhaníka zastihlo zcela nepřipraveného. _Jak z toho teď vybruslit_, přemýšlel horečnatě.

„Já jsem- Kara mi říkala o tvém – o vašem synovi- nevím přesně, co se stalo, ale pochopil jsem, že… je mi to moc líto,“ vykoktal ze sebe Connor s námahou. Celý se rozklepal, a výjimečně to nebylo z nervozity.

Hank svraštil obočí v ustaraném výrazu. 

„Connore, nevím, o čem to tu mluvíš, ale vždyť ty mrzneš. Proč sakra nemáš rukavice?“

Pak si všiml toho, jak se Connor usilovným vtahováním hlavy do límce kabátu nevědomky snaží napodobit želvu, a nespokojeně mlaskl, „a ani šálu. Na,“ řekl a na nic nečekaje si odvázal tu svoji, tlustou kostkovanou, a omotal ji Connorovi kolem krku.

„Myslím, že bysme si měli promluvit, ale tady by ses za chvíli proměnil v rampouch. Půjdem ke mně, bydlím tady kousek,“ řekl prostě. Zlehka položil Connorovi ruku na záda, aby mu naznačil, kterým směrem se vydat. 

Connor měl vzdálený pocit, že by se měl propadat hanbou, jak se zase znemožnil před tím, po kom toužil – tolik si už v tuto chvíli dokázal přiznat – ale místo toho blaženě vdechoval vůni Hankovy kolínské, po které voněla ta báječně teplá vlněná šála, a nemyslel vůbec na nic, jen se v jakémsi zvláštním nevědomí nechal vést, pokorně jako beránek. Jediná věc, které si byl vědom, byla Hankova ruka, která zůstala položená na jeho zádech.

„Tak a jsme tady,“ probral ho za malou chvíli z omámení Hankův hlas. Connor zamrkal a zjistil, že došli k velkému potemnělému domu. Na jeho rozlehlé zahradě nebyla žádná vánoční výzdoba, ne že by Connor nějakou čekal. Zatímco Hank se skřípěním otvíral lehce zrezivělou branku, Connor si uvědomil, do jaké situace se to dostal. Muž o dobrých dvacet let starší než on sám si ho vede k sobě domů a důvěrně se ho přitom dotýká.

Connor neměl s podobnými věcmi moc zkušeností, ale i tak si domyslel, že je pravděpodobné, že od něj Hank bude něco očekávat. Aspoň tomu tak bylo v Connorových fantaziích. Ty začaly tehdy přede dveřmi fary a plynule pokračovaly skoro každou noc; v tuto chvíli byla jeho nejoblíbenější ta, kdy po zkoušce sboru na faře trochu otálel, až spolu s Hankem zůstali sami. Když Hank uklízel noty z klavíru do černé kožené brašny, několik listů spadlo na zem. Connor se pro ně automaticky sehnul a otočil se přitom k Hankovi zády. O chvíli později se mu kolem hrudníku ovinula silná ruka a ucítil, jak se mu do hýždí zarylo něco tvrdého. „_Chtěl jsem tě od první chvíle, co jsem tě uviděl_,“ zašeptal mu do ucha hlas zhrublý touhou.

_Na faře_, musel Connor zakroutit hlavou nad vlastní chlípností, když si tuto představu promítal poprvé. Kdyby tak otec Markus věděl, koho to tak vřele přivítal ve své farnosti! Ani tato myšlenka mu ovšem nezabránila si tuto fantazii vychutnat až do konce, a to opakovaně.

Jenomže teď, když se objevila reálná šance, že se jeho fantazie promění ve skutečnost, Connor najednou spíš než vzrušené očekávání pociťoval obavy. Byl v tomto ohledu přece jen dost nezkušený. Nebyl to ani rok, co zjistil, nebo spíše co si konečně přiznal, že je gay, a jehovistická komunita ho vyloučila. Během pár měsíců, kdy se poprvé musel protloukat světem sám, a nikdo mu sice neříkal, co nesmí dělat, ovšem zároveň ani neporadil, co by dělat měl, prožil jeden krátký nevydařený vztah, neuspokojivý po všech stránkách včetně sexuální, a to bylo vše.

Mezitím prošli po chodníčku vedoucím ke vchodovým dveřím, které Hank odemkl, a vpustil Connora do úzké předsíně, kde se válelo několik párů velkých bot, jež očividně patřily Hankovi, a nic dalšího.

Když se Connorovi povedlo zkřehlýma rukama sundat si své nepříliš kvalitní zimní boty, dostal přidělený pár měkkých pantoflů, které si poslušně obul, a následoval Hanka po několika schodech dál do domu. 

_Co když bude chtít, abych se hned svléknul, _blesklo mu hlavou a srdce mu začalo bušit až v krku. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je na něco takového připravený. Nebo spíše si byl jistý, že připravený určitě není. 

Jeho obavy se však o okamžik později ukázaly jako zcela liché, protože místnost, kam z chodby zamířili, nebyla ložnice, ale nepříliš uklizená kuchyň, na jejíž lince se válelo špinavé nádobí a prázdné láhve, a když ho Hank usadil k jednoduchému čtvercovému kuchyňskému stolu bez ubrusu, nejen, že se Connora nesnažil dostat z kabátu ani z ničeho jiného, ale naopak mu ještě přes ramena přehodil teplou tmavě hnědou deku.

„Aspoň než se přestaneš třást,“ zabručel Hank v reakci na nechápavý pohled, který mu Connor věnoval. 

_Třást?_ pomyslel si Connor zmateně a pak si uvědomil, že se skutečně celý chvěje, a zuby mu přitom drkotají jako o závod.

„A do prdele, dyť je tam minus dvanáct,“ zaklel Hank, když se podíval na teploměr venku za oknem, které už bylo celé pokryté ledovými květy. „A to furt otravujou s ňákym globálním oteplováním…“ 

„T-t-t-ttolik?“ vydrkotal ze sebe Connor. „T-t-to…“

„Prosímtě nesnaž se teď mluvit, hned ti dám něco na zahřátí,“ přerušil ho Hank a na důkaz jeho slov se vzápětí nato ozval hukot vařící vody. O chvíli později už měl před sebou Connor kouřící hrnek s čajem. Nebo alespoň s něčím, co čaj připomínalo až do okamžiku, kdy se toho zkusil napít.

„V tom je alkohol!“ Vyprskl obviňujícím hlasem, který už naštěstí zase plně ovládal. Některé zvyky a názory ze své výchovy sice opustil – ostatně nikdy zcela nechápal, co je tak špatného na krevních transfúzích – avšak neláska k alkoholu mu zůstala. _Víno je posměvač, opojný nápoj je křikloun; kdo se v něm kochá, ten moudrý není._ To, že se v těchto nápojích „kochal“ právě Hank, ho upřímně trápilo.

„Jenom kapka. Ne víc než bych nalil svýmu klukovi. To mi připomíná – Kara ti říkala, ze se Coleovi něco stalo? Nějak jsem to nepochopil,“ řekl Hank a sedl si naproti něj s vlastním čajem, o kterém si byl Connor naprosto jistý, že obsahuje víc než jen kapku něčeho ostřejšího.

Connor si opatrně lokl svého čaje říznutého s největší pravděpodobností rumem – kterého tam skutečně nebylo nějak závratně moc, to jen on nebyl na alkohol vůbec zvyklý – a zkusil se oprostit od svých vlastních domněnek a ukvapených závěrů a vzpomenout si na to, co přesně mu Kara říkala.

Nakonec došel k závěru, že jediné, co Kara _opravdu_ řekla, bylo něco nesouvislého o jakémsi incidentu v kapli. Tak to taky Hankovi vypověděl.

„Jo tahle šaškárna,“ komentoval to varhaník s nahořklým úsměvem a pořádně si zavdal z hrnku před sebou.

Chvíli bylo ticho, v němž bylo slyšet jenom jemné ťukání, které vydávala nahřívající se voda v ústředním topení. Connorovy oči zabloudily do mrazivé tmy za oknem, kde se ve světle pouliční lampy občas zatřpytila osamělá sněhová vločka. Hank promluvil:

„Asi jsi už slyšel, že mě loni vyrazili z konzervatoře, tady na vesnici se beztak nic neutají.“

Connor opatrně přikývl. Na jednu stranu cítil stud, že o Hankovi poslouchal klevety, ale na druhou stranu nemohl než být rád, že se díky tomu k němu dostal takhle blízko.

„Od tý doby hraju při mších, ale to víš, moc peněz za to není, tak k tomu beru i další melouchy. Oslavy, křtiny, svatby, co tě napadne. A pohřby, samozřejmě.“

„Hm-m,“ přitakal Connor na znamení toho, že pozorně poslouchá. Horký nápoj začínal účinkovat; Connorovi už bylo dost teplo na to, aby odložil deku a přehodil ji přes opěradlo volné židle vedle sebe.

„A to se ukázalo jako problém. Sam – moje ex – pracovala často až do večera, takže bylo na mě vyzvedávat Colea z družiny. Často to vyšlo tak, že jsem pak hned musel někam na pohřeb, a nezbylo mi než ho brát s sebou. Což se Samanthě nelíbilo, přišlo jí, že ho tím jakože…“ Hank se na chvíli zastavil a se zachmuřeným výrazem hledal vhodné slovo. „Kazím,“ zakončil to nakonec.

„Kazíš? Tedy kazíte?“ opravil se Connor spěšně. V takovém hovoru už se osobním slovesným tvarům vyhnout nedalo, ale přestože zoufale chtěl Hankovi tykat, měl pocit, že je to z jeho strany příliš velká troufalost.

„Nevykej mi prosímtě, tak starej zas nejsem,“ ukázalo mu vzápětí Hankovo zavrčení, že to byla špatná volba.

„Promiň,“ zamumlal a cítil, jak rudne. Napadlo ho, že za chvíli mu na spočítání případů, kdy se před Hankem znemožnil, nebudou stačit ani prsty na obou rukou. 

Hank mávl rukou, jakože o nic nejde, a vrátil se ke svému vyprávění. 

„Abys tomu rozuměl, on se Cole zrovna v tý době začal hrozně zajímat o zombíky, upíry a podobný věci. Sam si myslela, že za to můžou ty moje funusy, podle mě to byla spíš blbá náhoda, protože v telce zrovna dávali takovej seriál pro děcka, nějak jako Lebková patrola se to jmenovalo, nevíš?“

Connor zakroutil hlavou.

„Nemám a nikdy jsem neměl televizi,“ řekl prostě.

Hank na něj chvíli hleděl, jako kdyby spadl z višně, ale pak mu v očích zasvitlo pochopení – to když si uvědomil, že mluví s bývalým svědkem Jehovovým. 

„No jo vlastně,“ poškrábal se trochu rozpačitě ve vlasech. „Musím ti říct, že jsi o nic nepřišel. Ty sračky, co tam někdy dávaj… každopádně za tu Coleovu morbidní – podle Samanthy – zálibu mohl spíš ten seriál než cokoliv jinýho, fakt ho žral.“ 

Connor souhlasně přitakal, i když zatím nechápal, kam tím vším Hank směřuje.

„No a teď k tomu incidentu v kapli, nebo jak jsi to nazval,“ pokračoval Hank s těžkým povzdechem a napil se z hrnku, který mezitím stihl vyprázdnit a nalít do něj už pouze ničím neředěný rum.

„Stalo se to loni v říjnu. Umřel starej Bob Mayer, s jeho synem Marvem jsem chodil do školy. Po pohřbu mi Marv přišel na kúr zaplatit. Dali jsme se do řeči, on dones taky láhev whisky, tak sme se trochu napili na jeho tátu a zavzpomínali na starý časy… trochu se to protáhlo, a Colea s Alice to samozřejmě nebavilo.“

„Alice?“ vyjádřil Connor podiv nad tím, že se najednou zvýšil počet postav vystupujících v Hankově vyprávění.

„Kary dcera. Byli s Colem velký kamarádi, tak jsme měli s Karou občas domluvený, že jsem je vyzvedával z družiny spolu, aby měl Cole na těch funusech společnost,“ vysvětloval Hank.

Connor přikývl. To dávalo smysl.

„No tak ty dva nebavilo čekat, až s Marvem skončíme, a vytratili se pryč,“ řekl Hank. Pak se odmlčel a uhnul pohledem směrem k oknu.

Connor, který mezitím také dopil všechen čaj, se v průběhu Hankova monologu dokonale zahřál, takže už odložil nejen kabát, ale i tenký svetr, který měl pod ním. Na své obavy ohledně svlékání před starším mužem si ovšem ani nevzpomněl, tolik ho zaujalo Hankovo vyprávění.

„Jak jsme si s Marvem povídali, ozval se najednou odněkud zezdola příšernej jekot. Přiběh sem tam a uviděl sem Samanthu, která se tam vzala nevím odkud, jak na něco ukazuje. To něco byl takovej ten kamenej podvozek jak se na něm vozí rakve, ten co sám vypadá trochu jako rakev. Nakouk jsem tam a uvnitř ležel Cole jako placka, oči vytřeštěný, no prostě dokonalá mrtvola. Jak jsem se k němu naklonil, abych zkontroloval jestli dýchá, tak na nás udělal baf.“

„Takže se mu nic nestalo? Byl to jenom nevinný dětský vtípek?“ ujišťoval se Connor, který očekával nějakou skutečnou tragédii.

„Jo, blbej vtípek,“ odpověděl Hank s nahořklým úsměvem. „Asi bych se tomu i zasmál, nebejt toho, že pro Samanthu to byl důvod okamžitě si sbalit kufry a odjet i s Colem sto kilometrů daleko k jejím rodičům. Za pár dní mi pak přišly poštou papíry k rozvodu.“

„Kvůli takovéhle...“ začal Connor, ale nenapadl ho žádný slušný výraz, kterým by větu dokončil.

„Voloviny?“ doplnil Hank trpce. „Vmetla mi pak do ksichtu, že mám na jeho výchovu špatnej vliv, že kluk není normální a potřebuje cvokaře a kdesi cosi. Ten drobnej fakt, že sem nebyl dvakrát střízlivej, tomu taky nepomohl,“ přiznal Hank sebekriticky. „Kvůli mojemu pití jsme měli problémy už předtím, a nejen kvůli němu. Vlastně nám to moc neklapalo už roky, takovej ten ‚nesoulad zájmů a povah‘, ale drželi jsme to nějak pohromadě kvůli Coleovi. No, s tím byl teď konec. Soud pak dal Samanthě za pravdu, že jako otec nestojím za nic, a svěřil jí Colea do výhradní péče, a mně povolil návštěvy jednou za měsíc.“

„To je kruté,“ vydechl Connor.

Hank se bolestně zašklebil a znovu se napil.

„Nemůžu říct, že bych si to nezasloužil. A tím nemyslím tu blbost v kapli… víš, třeba tenhle měsíc mě Cole vůbec nechce vidět, a můžu si za to sám.“

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Connor opatrně. Až teď si najednou uvědomil, jak je zvláštní, že se mu jindy odtažitě působící varhaník takhle svěřuje. Začal se obávat, že si to každou chvíli uvědomí i Hank a pošle ho pryč.

„Pořád sem do něho hustil, že musí v tom novým městě začít chodit do klavíru, a von že nechce, že už chodí na hokej a florbal a na klavír mu nezbejvá čas,“ odpověděl Hank a Connor si všiml, že se mu trochu třese hlas. „A já sem mu na to řek… “ pokračoval Hank a chvění v jeho hlase bylo ještě patrnější, „… řek sem mu že všichni sportovci jsou úplně vymazaný, a že nechci aby tak taky skončil. A vod tý doby mě nechce vidět ani se mnou mluvit.“

Z Hankových očí vytryskly slzy, které si okamžitě hrubě otřel hřbetem ruky. Druhou ruku popadl hrnek před sebou a na jeden zátah dopil jeho obsah. Pak se jeho uslzené, krví podlité oči setkaly s těmi Connorovými. 

„Nechci tě vyhazovat, Connore, ale nejsem teď nejlepší společnost,“ vyslovil unaveným hlasem přesně to, čeho se Connor obával. „Určitě máš lepší věci na práci než tady poslouchat moje sebelítostný kecy. Neboj, dám ti nějaký pořádný oblečení, abys venku nezmrzl,“ zamumlal Hank a těžce se zvedl ze židle. 

Connor ho napodobil, ale místo k východu udělal dva kroky směrem k Hankovi, a položil mu dlaně na předloktí. Hank na něj shlédl a tváří mu přitom přeběhlo něco, co mohlo být překvapení či nedůvěra, ale také naděje.

_Můžu tě obejmout_, chtěl Connor požádat o svolení, ale přes knedlík v krku nedokázal vyslovit vůbec nic. Místo toho rovnou sevřel Hanka kolem pasu a zabořil mu hlavu do širokého hrudníku. Nemyslel na nic, jen vdechoval vůni kolínské a tabáku a vnímal, jak se Hankův zprvu přerývavý dech postupně zklidňuje. 

Po chvíli ho po zádech začaly hladit dvě těžké ruce.

_Tak tohle znamená být doma, _pomyslel si Connor s úžasem.


	4. Venite Adoremus

  1. _ prosince_

Ačkoliv teploty už dávno vystoupaly z mrazivých na počátku prosince na několik stupňů nad nulou, na kostelním kúru byla zebavá zima, která nutila Connora přitáhnout si bundu co nejblíž k tělu. 

Zatímco se smutným toužením hleděl na Hankovy ruce létající po klávesách, nemohl se ubránit vzpomínce na to, jak ho tytéž ruce objímaly. Stál jen malý kousek od varhan, skoro na dosah, ale přesto měl pocit, jako by jeho a Hanka dělila neviditelná zeď.

Od toho dne, kdy ho Hank pozval k sobě domů, si od něj varhaník začal držet odstup. To, že se jejich rozhovory omezovaly jen na výměnu nejnutnějších informací, nebyla zas tak dramatická změna, ale až teď, když to najednou ustalo, si Connor uvědomil, jak moc se ho Hank předtím dotýkal. Té nádherné chvíli, kdy mu Hank položil dlaň na záda, aby ho dovedl k svému domu, předcházelo to, jak ho chytil za ruku v obchodě, a i při předchozích zkouškách sboru se několikrát stalo, že mu třeba položil ruku na rameno, když mu něco vysvětloval v notách.

Connor z toho usoudil, že Hank je prostě jeden z těch fyzicky založených lidí, kteří si s takovými běžnými dotyky nedělají těžkou hlavu a rozdávají je napravo nalevo, a přikládat jim nějakou důležitost můžou jenom takoví ubožáci jako právě Connor, pro kterého byl v dětství jakýkoliv dotyk vzácností.

Ale možná bylo všechno jinak. Hank si zřejmě uvědomil, jak si Connor jeho dotyky vykládá – to když Connor svým nevyžádaným objetím překročil všechny přípustné hranice – a rozhodl se tomu učinit přítrž.

Ač pravděpodobně často působil jako nesmělý náctiletý mladíček, Connorovi bylo letos už dvacet sedm let, a vzhledem k tomu byla jeho životní bilance poněkud tristní.

Neměl odvahu následovat ani jeden ze svých snů, kterými bylo stát se profesionálním zpěvákem nebo detektivem, nedostudoval ani jednu ze tří vysokých škol, na které ho jeho matka postupně přinutila se zapsat, a v současnosti bydlel v obecním bytě a prodával bagety v supermarketu. Rodina i celá jehovistická komunita se ho zřekly, přátele neměl. Co měl, byla sociální úzkost, ne-li rovnou fobie. Byl zkrátka k ničemu. 

Oproti tomu Hank měl možná problém s alkoholem a rozpadlo se mu manželství, ale zato oplýval výjimečným hudebním talentem, který sice nenechal zářit v katedrálách a koncertních síních, jak by takový dar zasluhoval, ovšem místo toho ho propůjčoval do služeb celého společenství, což bylo vlastně ještě cennější. Zejména práce, kterou odváděl jako sbormistr, byla až neskutečná – pod jeho vedením sbor poskládaný z v lepším případě průměrných zpěváků zněl překvapivě profesionálně.

Proto se Connor vůbec nedivil, že se jeho neobratně vyjádřená náklonnost setkala s odmítnutím. To ale neznamenalo, že by to odmítnutí bylo méně bolestivé.

„Kupodivu vám to docela šlo,“ zabručel Hank poté, co skončila poslední píseň. Spíš než pochvala to znělo jako výčitka. „Nenechte si to stoupnout do hlavy. Víte co se říká – generálka hopsa, premiéra pod psa.“

Pár lidí se té poznámce zasmálo, ale znělo to spíš nuceně. Nikomu neuniklo, že s blížící se půlnoční se nálada jejich sbormistra den ode dne zhoršovala. Proto se taky po zkoušce na kúru nikdo nezdržoval a všichni se rychle rozutekli do svých domovů. Connor, který odcházel jako poslední, se ještě ohlédl po Hankovi rovnajícím na varhanách noty. Když se jejich pohledy střetly, Hank okamžitě uhnul očima a neřekl přitom ani slova rozloučení. 

Connor se k němu otočil zády a prudce zamrkal, aby zahnal slzy, které se mu draly zpod víček. Z celého srdce doufal, že až Hank zítra obdrží své vánoční překvapení, jeho vlastní role v něm zůstane utajena, aby si to Hank nevyložil jako dotěrný zásah do soukromí či zoufalou snahu přitáhnout na sebe pozornost.

…

  1. _ prosince_

„Venite adoremus, venite adoremus, venite adoremus Dominum,“ dozpíval Connor ze všech sil své zamilované _Adeste fideles_, které zaznělo na úplný závěr, a pak už jen poslouchal nádhernou varhanní dohru. První půlnoční mše, které se v životě zúčastnil, byla tak krásná, že se mu při ní téměř povedlo zapomenout na své vlastní trápení. Skvostně nazdobené stromky a betlém, melodické koledy i dojemné kázání otce Markuse vytvořily tu pravou vánoční atmosféru, jakou si celý život přál zažít. K dokonalosti jí chybělo už jen to překvapení, které Connor pro Hanka připravil. 

Jen co si to pomyslel, dveře na kúr se zlehka pootevřely a dovnitř vklouzla malá postavička. Než dozněla Hankova dohra, prodrala se až k varhanám.

„Cole,“ pronesl Hank přiškrceným hlasem.

„Veselé Vánoce, tati,“ zazubil se na něj Cole a vydrápal se na lavici za varhanami vedle svého otce.

„Jak-“ načal Hank otázku, ale pak si to rozmyslel a místo toho se zeptal, „kde máš mámu?“

„Čeká na mě před kostelem,“ odvětil Cole. Hank už neříkal nic dalšího a místo toho sevřel syna v pevném objetí.

Connor, který to všechno sledoval zpovzdálí, se urychleně vydal k východu. Už ho zase pálily oči a strmé schody seběhl tak rychle, že málem zakopl a letěl dolů po hlavě.

Z kúru na něho volala Kara, aby se stavil na posezení na faře, ale on dělal, že ji neslyší. I když si tuto vesnici za poslední dva měsíce opravdu oblíbil a velmi toužil po tom, být plnohodnotnou součástí místní komunity, v tuto chvíli chtěl být sám. Ještě více chtěl být sám s Hankem, ale věděl, že je to nesplnitelné. Navíc se přece sám postaral o to, aby mohl být Hank dnes se svým synem.

Venku letos poprvé hustě sněžilo. Connor se zastavil, obrátil tvář k temnému nebi a nechal na ni dopadat sněhové vločky.

„Zpíval jsi skvěle, Connore,“ ozvalo se náhle vedle něj. Byl to Simon doprovázený otcem Markusem, který s úsměvem přikyvoval. „Jsme moc rádi, že tě tady máme,“ řekl vřele, a pak zopakoval Kařino pozvání. 

„Děkuji, ale už jsem docela unavený,“ vymlouval se Connor. „Třeba příště."

„Dej si aspoň vařonku,“ řekl Simon a podával mu kelímek s nějakou tekutinou. „Já vím, že nepiješ, ale v tomhle je alkoholu tak málo, že si to dávají i děti,“ vysvětloval blonďatý zpěvák.

_Jenom kapka. Ne víc než bych nalil svýmu klukovi, _bodlo Connora lehce u srdce při vzpomínce na Hankova slova nebo spíše při pomyšlení na to, že se podobná situace už pravděpodobně nikdy nebude opakovat. Malou chvilku váhal, ale nakonec kelímek ze slušnosti přijal. Když už nic, bude mu aspoň hřát ruce.

Po zkusmém doušku Connor zjistil, že darovaný nápoj je sladký, s příjemně ovocnou chutí, a alkohol z něho skutečně cítit není. Netrvalo dlouho, a Connor vypil celý obsah kelímku. Pak se teprve vydal od kostela dolů a dával si přitom pozor, aby neuklouzl na čerstvě napadaném sněhu.

Prošel kolem rozzářených oken fary, ze které se ozývaly veselé hlasy, až k osamocené, stranou položené lavičce pod božími mukami. Oprášil z ní sníh, sedl si a pozoroval rodiny vracející se domů. Po těle se mu rozlévalo teplo z vypité vařonky a bylo mu krásně a strašně zároveň.

Proud odcházejících věřících se po chvíli ztenčil, až ustal docela. Poslední osamělá postava, která pár metrů kolem něj procházela, byl Hank Anderson. Téměř Connora minul, ale po několika krocích se zastavil a podíval se přímo na něj.

„Tady jsi,“ řekl ulehčeně. „Hledal jsem tě na faře, ale řekli mi, že už jsi šel domů.“ 

„Ty nejsi s Colem?“ zeptal se ho Connor a snažil se nepřikládat nemístný význam faktu, že ho Hank hledal. Určitě mu chtěl jenom poděkovat za zpěv. „Myslel jsem, že spolu teď oslavíte Vánoce,“ dodal.

Hank se zasmál, a výjimečně to neznělo hořce.

„Dyť už je noc. Domluvili jsme se se Samanthou, že si pro něho dojedu na Štěpána. Aspoň do tý doby seženu nějakej stromeček, a to ještě hezky se slevou, když už je po Štědrým dnu,“ zasmál se znovu Hank a pak si sedl vedle Connora na lavičku.

„Chtěl bych ti poděkovat,“ řekl už vážnějším tónem.

„Mě? Co já s tím mám společného?“ snažil se Connor hrát překvapeného, i když o sobě věděl, že není moc dobrý lhář. _Prozradil snad Cole…_

„Kdepak, Cole mi nic neřek, je sice ještě malej, ale umí držet slovo,“ odvětil hrdě Hank, který očividně uhádl směr, kterým se ubíraly Connorovy myšlenky. „To Kara. Před chvilkou si mě vyhmátla, aby mi prozradila, že jste jeli do města, kde teď Samantha s Colem bydlí, na mikulášskou a tys tam odchytil Colea a promluvils mu do duše, aby mi odpustil.“

Connor pochopil, že zapírat dál by nemělo cenu.

„On se vlastně ani nezlobil,“ řekl místo toho popravdě. „Spíš si myslel, že pro tebe není dost dobrý. Že ho nemáš rád, protože se nechce učit hrát na varhany.“

„To je přece blbost,“ povzdechl si Hank.

„To… jsem mu řekl taky.“

„Ještě jednou díky,“ zopakoval Hank s dojetím v hlase. „Fakt si toho vážím. Ale proč jsi nechtěl, abych zjistil, že v tom máš prsty ty? Chtěls aby to bylo překvapení?“

Connor se nadechl. Nejjednodušší věcí na světě by teď bylo prostě přikývnout a nechat to být. Avšak vařonka, která se mu rozlévala v žilách, mu dodala nečekané odvahy, a tak Connor promluvil nejpříměji, jak to kdy dokázal.

„To taky. Ale hlavně jsem nechtěl, aby sis myslel, že jsi mi něco dlužný. Nebo nedej bože že jsem to udělal proto, že od tebe něco chci. Protože tak to není. Já… Chápu, že o mě nestojíš. Oproti tobě nejsem nikdo, a nemám, co bych ti nabídl,“ zakončil to Connor se sebezničující upřímností a sklopil oči na složku s notami, kterou žmoulal mezi prsty. 

„Děláš si srandu?“ vytřeštil na něho oči Hank. „Prosímtě řekni mi kolik ti je let, jedna, dvaadvacet?“

„Dvacet sedm,“ opravil ho Connor polohlasem.

„To je pořád o dost míň než mám já,“ mávl rukou Hank. „Tvůj život sotva začal. Můžeš ještě bejt, kým chceš, zatímco já… škoda mluvit. A prej nic co bys mi nabídl – Connore, viděl ses někdy v zrcadle? Jsi hezkej. Ne, nejen to, jsi krásnej,“ řekl varhaník s přesvědčením. 

Connor se začervenal. V zrcadle se samozřejmě viděl každý den, ale za krásného se určitě nepovažoval. Popravdě o svém vzhledu nikdy nijak zvlášť nepřemýšlel. Byl vychován k tomu, aby pečlivě dbal na osobní hygienu a slušný oděv (na běžné poměry až přehnaně slušný; své první tenisky si koupil až potom, co začal žít sám), ale neoddával se marnivosti. Connorův první a jediný přítel komplimenty na jeho vzhled zrovna neplýtval, naopak si dělal legraci z Connorova zvláštního vkusu a nedostatku sociálních dovedností. _Víš, Connore, že někdy vypadáš docela jako robot, co si hraje na člověka?_

Hank se k němu naklonil, aby ho něžně pohladil po tváři.

„Krásnej,“ zašeptal znovu. „Už jsem viděl v životě pár hezkejch kluků, ale nikdy jsem nechtěl…“ Hank nechal větu nedokončenou.

„Nechtěl co?“ zeptal se Connor tiše. Přes hučení krve ve svých uších téměř neslyšel svůj vlastní hlas.

„Tohle,“ odvětil Hank chraplavě a políbil ho na ústa.

„Děkuji,“ řekl Connor s pousmáním, když polibek skončil. „Budu to brát jako svůj první vánoční dárek.“

V Hankových očích to zajiskřilo.

„Pokud mi to dovolíš, postarám se o to, aby nebyl poslední.“

Connor se zasmál a položil Hankovi hlavu na rameno. Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že jeho první opravdové Vánoce budou nakonec skutečně šťastné a veselé. 

KONEC


End file.
